1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process of producing an anilide compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To produce an anilide compound, conventionally, a method is known wherein an acid fluoride and an aniline compound are reacted. However, in this reaction, since hydrogen fluoride is produced concomitantly, for a reason of safety, it is required to catch the hydrogen fluoride using an acid scavenger, such as a tertiary amine and a basic nitrogen-containing compound. In addition, the use of a tertiary amine produces an amine hydrofluoride in the form of a solid and a step is required to filter off this salt, which is a defect.
On the other hand, the reaction of an acid fluoride with an N-silylaniline compound proceeds hardly or even if they are reacted, the yield is very low.